Some Memories Can't Be Forgotten A Gaara Oneshot
by SabakuNoGaara8
Summary: She was dead so how is this possible? Gaara's one and only love died 3 years ago during a fight at the Chuunin Exams, so how is it that she is here?


**Gaara's POV**

I sat silently on top of the roof, staring blankly out at the moon. It was a quiet night in Sunagakure, just like any other. The same buildings, the same sky, the same sand…and that **same** memory…

_.

She was the person who repetitively invaded my mind, she was the person who had rescued me from my darkness… my best friend, the first person to ever acknowledge me…

The one who had stolen my heart.

And the one who had perished in that horrific incident three years ago.

*Flash Back*

**Normal POV**

I gripped the railing nervously as I watch Gaara battle it out against Sasuke, knowing that the signal would be given anytime soon. It was the last round of the Chuunin Exams. Temari had won her match, Kankuro had forfeited and I had won. Absentmindedly I bit my lip in anticipation. I felt a hand placed on my shoulder and turned to see Temari looking at me worriedly.

"Hey _ are you ok?" she asked.

I chuckled shakily.

"Heh heh… yeah I guess…"

Temari frowned slightly and gave me a sympathetic look.

"You and I both know we don't want to do this…but it is our duty to our village."

A sudden scream snapped us back into reality. I looked down towards the stadium and saw Gaara bleeding. My eyes widened in shock.

"No…" I whispered.

BANG! A nearby explosion was heard as all spectators from the stadium turned to look.

The invasion had begun.

Nodding at each other, Temari, Kankuro and I jumped down to Gaara's side. He had suffered terrible wounds from Sasuke's Chidori and was bleeding heavily. I quickly healed him to the best of my ability then we retreated into the forest with Sasuke hot on our heels.

Suddenly I heard a whizzing noise as a bunch of kunais came flying at us from behind. I turned quickly, and managed to deflect all of the kunais with shuriken. It was Sasuke. But he wasn't alone. A man dressed in a jounin outfit, with silver hair and a mask covering half his face was standing infront of him.

Temari and Kankuro stopped on a bough not far away from me. I narrowed my eyes at the opponents.

"Temari. Kankuro. Hurry and take Gaara somewhere safe," my voice was commanding and stern.

"But what about you _?" said Kankuro.

"Don't worry. I'll make this quick then catch up to you… now HAYAKU!" I exclaimed. They nodded and took off, leaving me facing the silver haired man and Sasuke.

"Well, you're a brave one. But do you really think you can take on me all by yourself?" said the man. "Sasuke, leave her to me. You go chase after Gaara, I have a team coming to back you up."

"Hn."

With that Sasuke vanished after Temari and Kankuro. I noticed something about the man that made me click. Silver hair, a mask. Where have a heard that description before? Then I realised. It was Hatake Kakashi or more famously known, the Copy Ninja Kakashi.

_I guess I'm going to have to go all out on this one…_

In a flash he was in front of me. Quickly I pulled out my katana, blocking his attack. Suddenly he jumped back, forming handsigns so quickly I could only just keep up.

"Katon, Goukakyu No Jutsu!"

I smirked as a ball of fire came blasting at me. I had just finished my last hand sign.

"Suiton, Suiryuu Dan!"

I had landed many hits on the Copy Ninja and he was bleeding heavily. I had given it my all and in the distance of our battle I heard Shukaku being released. My breathing was ragged, cuts and bruises tinted my skin and I was running low on chakra by now. I took a deep breath as we just stood silently across from each other. I was going to have to use **that** technique.

I chuckled to myself.

_Sorry guys… I won't be able to make it back to you._ I looked up at Kakashi, my eyes fierce as I finished the handsigns.

"Raiton, Kaminari Ryuu no Tsume!" I yelled. Lightning flashed everywhere, turning the entire surrounding flora into pieces of debris and barren land. Then I fell. No one to catch me…

Falling…

Falling…

Falling…

My vision was blurred as I hit the ground roughly, the impact making me cough out blood. Slowly, the darkness crept in cutting off my sight.

*End Flashback*

**Gaara's POV**

We returned home that day after retreating. Many a ninja had died in the battle. _ was one of them. She never caught up to us and her body was never found. We had joined forces with Orochimaru and he had betrayed us. Our result was, in death and severing a strong alliance with Konohagakure.

The first rays of sunlight had begun to appear.I sighed as I jumped down from the roof. _Great_. _More paperwork._ There were just some things you couldn't avoid doing when you're the Kazekage.

Although Shukaku had been sealed away by the Akatsuki, I was still trying to get used to sleeping. I walked into my office; a large pile of paperwork already covered my desk. _I guess it's time to start._

**Normal POV**

I stood in front of the entrance to Sunagakure. Man it's been a while…As the wind whipped around me I pulled my cloak around me tighter and walked through. I saw guards up ahead as they looked at me.

"State your reason for passing." Said one guard. I smirked as I lifted the hood slightly. Boths guard's eyes' widened as they stared.

"How is it possible…! _-san."

"It's good to be back…" I said as I walked past them and headed towards the Kazekage's building. The news had sure spread around fast. No one stopped me as I climbed the stairs to the Kazekage's office. There was the occasional staring and bow from everyone I passed. Soon I reached the top floor. A receptionist sat at a desk stamping some papers. I walked over and stood in front of the desk.

"Sorry, but the Kazekage is busy right now. Unless you have an appointment you will have to come back another day." She said snottily.

"Tch." Ignoring her words turned and headed towards the office door. Another guard stood poised in front of it. He held out a hand, blocking the door from entry.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you pass," he said.

"I just need to speak to the Kazekage for a moment."

The guard thought for a moment before telling me to wait then entered through the door. I waited calmly, looking around the top floor. There were many windows all overlooking Suna. It was so calming. A sudden click of the door made me turn around. It was the guard.

"The Kazekage will see you now." I nodded in appreciation and walked past him. I could sense he was still paranoid so I paused in mid step.

"You need not worry. I assure you no harm shall come to your Kazekage." He bowed as I step through the door and closed it behind me. I caught a glimpse of blood red hair and my heart started to beat faster. The room was silent.

Gaara broke the silence first.

"That voice…can the rumours be true…?" his voice was deep, smooth and captivating.

Slowly I raised my hand and pulled of my hood.

"It's been a while Gaara…"

Now that I could see him properly I took a deep breath. I could tell he had changed over the years. He had changed his outfit and his hair was longer. He looked shocked as he stood up and walked over cupping my face in his hands. His cold touch sent shivers down my spine.

"How…_?" he whispered.

"I lost trying to protect you guys… they took me captive, but I escaped and have been trying to find you ever since…" I said, tears starting to form.

Gaara nodded slightly and caught the falling tears.

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered. "That I made you worry, that it took me so long to find-

My eyes widened in shock to suddenly find Gaara's lips against my own. It was full of passion and happiness. Closing my eyes I kissed back shyly, but it all ended too soon and a blush dusted my face as we pulled away.

Gaara stared into my eyes smiling softly.

I blushed even more as he chuckled pulling me closer, nuzzling my hair.

"You will always have my heart."


End file.
